resolve
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Mungkin mereka harus segera memikirkan cara lain - atau mereka akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh monster-monster yang terus menghantui perjalanan mereka. (Rate-T karena bahasa kasar) #KAMVRETTerselubung


Ketika terbangun, Kaito dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang amat menakjubkan. Bukan, _mengerikan_.

Dia sedang terbaring di tengah padang pepohonan yang tidak pernah dia lihat di dunia nyata. Suasana yang remang-remang sedikit menakutinya, tapi dia yakin itu belum seberapa. Setelah menyesuaikan panca indera, dia sadar dia tidak sendiri.

Sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu bergerak di tengah kegelapan. Satu, dua... ada lima, entah apakah itu. Dan suara mereka terdengar seperti suara geraman.

Oh, tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Secara insting, Kaito merasa itu adalah makhluk yang berbahaya.

Ketika salah satu di antara mereka melompat, Kaito rasanya ingin menjerit. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menimpanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **resolve.**

" _So, what should we do next?"_

* * *

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation beserta perusahaan lainnya**. Terinspirasi dari **resolve.** ciptaan **maya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

 **WARNING** : _Gore_ _alert_. Yha, bukan _gore_ sepenuhnya sih, cuma... menjurus ke sana.  Terdapat _typos_ karena tulisan suka-suka gue /thor. _Hint_ homo bertebaran, tapi ini bukan homo /lha. _Profanity_ alias kata-kata makian berhamburan karena saya lagi doyan /oi.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KAU INI NGAPAIN SIH?!"

Seharusnya pekikan itu terdengar sangat jelas dan menggema. Tapi Kaito melontarkannya di bawah tekanan... kaki seseorang. Kaito tahu seharusnya dia takut karena sebelumnya dia mendengar suara letusan pistol dari atasnya, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BERDIRI DI ATAS BADANKU, BRENGSEK?! MINGGIR SANA!"

"Hum? Oh, ada orang ternyata."

Lalu tanpa dosa, orang yang baru saja menerjang dan menginjaknya tadi pun menyingkirkan kakinya dari atas punggung Kaito. Cowok berambut biru itu pun misuh-misuh sambil berusaha membersihkan baju seragam... sekolahnya? "Sialan. Dikira gue ini keset apa..."

Dan Kaito mendadak terdiam. Dia terkejut setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah cowok itu. "Gakupo?"

"Hah? Maksudmu aku?" Anehnya, cowok itu malah mengangkat sebelah alis—terlihat bingung.

"Kau Gakupo, 'kan?"

"Hm. Bukan. Kau salah orang."

"Oh." Kaito pun kecewa. Dia pikir ini adalah Gakupo yang dia kenal. Gakupo, sohibnya di sekolah. Tapi ternyata, hanya sifat mereka yang mirip. Kalau saja ini memang benar-benar Gakupo, alangkah senangnya dia karena ada yang dia kenal di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan _handgun_ yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan, cowok-penginjak-keset itu pun berbalik dan nyaris saja meninggalkannya sebelum Kaito meneriakinya lagi. "Hei! Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja di sini?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau berterima kasih, aku merasa tidak ada gunanya aku di sini."

"Psh. Oke, baiklah." Kaito tahu dia tidak seharusnya marah-marah pada orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari makhluk-makhluk gaje tadi, tapi apa harus menabrak dan menginjak punggungnya dulu sebelum melakukannya?! "Maaf sudah memarahimu. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku."

" _Yeah_ , seharusnya."

Kaito memutar mata atas respons tidak menyenangkan dari cowok itu. Baiklah, Kaito tidak akan menanggapi yang satu itu. "Namamu siapa? Dan, kita ada di mana sekarang?"

"Kita sekarang berada di hutan Mumbahumbojajalokafisasauttadebhi." Tanpa menyebutkan namanya, cowok itu menjawab dengan lancar dan tanpa jeda.

Dan Kaito merasa seolah cowok ini baru saja menyampaikan nama ilmiah jenis alien terbaru. " _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _with_ _the_ _name_?"

Cowok itu tidak menjawab dan menunjukkan gelagat ingin meninggalkannya lagi. Kali ini Kaito tidak menghentikannya. Dia mengikutinya. "Baiklah, jadi kita berada di hutan... Mumbahumba apa tadi?"

"Hutan Mumbahumbojajalokafisasauttadebhi."

"Hutan... oh, sudahlah. Aku akan menyebutnya hutan Mumba saja."

Kaito berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan cowok itu. Terlihat sekali kalau cowok berambut ungu ini sama sekali tidak mau diikuti. Tapi Kaito tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia tidak mau tertinggal sendirian di tempat mengerikan ini. Dan dengan _handgun_ di tangan, tentunya berada di sisi cowok itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang ada saat ini.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Akhirnya cowok itu muak.

"Karena aku belum mau mati!"

" _Hell_ , sekarang kau belum mati, 'kan? Minggat sana."

"Hei!"

Sebelum Kaito sempat melontarkan rentetan kalimat protes lainnya, cowok itu sudah berbalik dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengacungkan ujung _handgun_ tepat di antara kedua matanya.

Kaito melebarkan matanya selebar mungkin, mulutnya ternganga. Satu tarikan pelatuk, habislah nyawanya.

Sejenak, mereka hanya berdiam diri dalam posisi menegangkan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya cowok itu mendesis pelan, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ini manusia atau bukan."

"T-tentu saja aku ini m-manusia!" Dengan terbata-bata, Kaito menjawab. Dia hanya berharap cowok misterius ini bisa segera menurunkan _handgun_ -nya dari kepalanya sebelum sesuatu terjadi! Kaito hanya takut kalau-kalau cowok ini khilaf dan malah menarik pelatuknya! KAITO TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT _HANDGUN_ SUNGGUHAN, TAHU! MAKANYA DIA JADINYA PARANOID!

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau ini manusia?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Baiklah. Sebutkan angka dari 1 sampai 10."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kaito menuruti perintah cowok itu dan menyebutkan dengan cepat. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, _sepuh_ —"

Cowok itu sudah akan menarik pelatuk kalau saja Kaito tidak segera meralat, "SEPULUHHHHKSHKDHSDALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOLONGTURUNKAN _HANDGUN_ MUITUDARIKEPALAKU."

Lalu, setelah memerhatikan baik-baik wajah Kaito yang penuh keringat dingin dan terlihat hampir menangis, cowok itu pun mengampuninya, "Baiklah. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti mereka."

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TURUNKAN DARI TADI, BODOH!"

Ujung _handgun_ pun diturunkan dari wajah Kaito. "Tapi aku masih tidak memercayaimu, pengecut."

Kaito tersenyum masam atas panggilan barunya itu. Pengecut, katanya? _Hell_ , siapa yang tidak akan ketakutan setengah mati kalau ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya mengacungkan pistol ke dahinya? "Jadi, apa aku boleh mengikutimu?"

"Untuk saat ini."

Setidaknya Kaito bisa menghela napas lega sekarang.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Kaito mengikuti cowok itu dari belakang. Menembus bayangan pepohonan yang tercipta dari sinar matahari siang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hah?" Cowok tanpa nama itu menoleh hingga rambut ungunya yang diikat tinggi ikut berayun. "Kau tanya namaku?"

"Tidak. Aku tanya kenapa kau tidak mengancingkan bajumu di sepanjang perjalanan dari tadi."

Cowok itu memutar mata. "Dari semua sarkasme yang bisa kau lontarkan, kau menanyakan bajuku? Kau lebih penasaran dengan namaku atau bajuku?"

"Oh, sudahlah. Lupakan."

Kaito berbalik untuk menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia ngambek. Tapi yang ada justru cowok _sniper_ itu meledeknya. "Beh. Sekarang malah merajuk? Kau ini cewek ya?"

Apa yang selanjutnya Kaito lakukan sesungguhnya tidak pernah terpikir oleh orangnya sendiri. Kaito tahu apapun yang dikatakan oleh cowok ini, Kaito tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya. Yang dia kenal sebagai manusia di sini hanyalah cowok nyebelin ini. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah berjalan meninggalkan cowok itu.

"Hei, hei! Aku cuma bercanda!" Cowok bermulut pedas itu segera menyusul Kaito, dan menangkap bahu kanannya ketika mereka sudah berada dalam jarak dekat. "Kau ini."

Kaito bukan orang yang suka disentuh-sentuh sembarangan. Makanya dia langsung menepis tangan di bahunya tersebut dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan sang pelaku. Dia berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak marah."

Sementara itu cowok berpenampilan identik dengan sohibnya itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia merasa, cowok ini tidak pandai berbohong. "Wajahmu tertekuk begitu. Siapa yang akan bilang kau tidak sedang marah?"

"Aku tidak—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik di semak-semak terdekat. Cowok misterius itu segera mengacungkan _handgun_ miliknya ke arah keributan itu. Dan sesuatu pun keluar dari sana, mengonfirmasi kewaspadaannya. Kali ini meskipun Kaito mulai merasa takut lagi, dia spontan memasang posisi waspada di sebelah cowok tadi dan memberanikan diri untuk memperhatikan penampilan makhluk itu. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas makhluk apa itu. Menyerupai anjing, tapi berwarna hitam pekat. Satu-satunya warna yang terlihat "hidup" hanyalah matanya yang berwarna merah.

Cowok yang sempat Kaito kira bernama Gakupo itu melepaskan satu peluru. _Dar_ , tapi meleset karena makhluk itu merespons lebih cepat pada suara letusannya. Cowok _sniper_ itu mendecih, dan secara insting merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk menyingkirkan Kaito dari medan perang. "Kau menjauhlah!"

Kaito yang masih belum bisa benar-benar memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya bisa menurutinya dan menjaga jarak. Cowok berambut ungu itu beberapa kali mundur karena makhluk itu terus mendekatinya. Lalu ketika dia melepaskan peluru kedua, _dar_ , makhluk itu berbelok.

Ke arah Kaito.

Ya. Sepertinya makhluk itu tahu yang mana yang pantas dikejar.

Bayangkan betapa histerisnya Kaito sewaktu makhluk itu mulai berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"AAAAKALSJDKASDJKASDLAWTFTOLONGGGGG."

Peluru ketiga pun menciptakan gema di hutan itu.

Kali ini berhasil menembus di antara kedua mata makhluk itu. Dan makhluk itu pun langsung menguap ke udara, lenyap. Benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Peluru yang dilepaskan pun terhunjam ke dalam tanah yang berada di dekat kaki Kaito.

Cowok berambut biru itu jatuh terduduk, dan melepaskan napas yang secara tidak sadar ditahannya tadi. Nyaris saja, dia pikir. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya makhluk itu akan membunuhnya, tapi sudah menjadi insting manusia untuk merasa takut ketika mendapati sesuatu yang terlihat berbahaya, 'kan?

"Hah, pengecut. Dia sudah hilang."

Suara cowok itu menyadarkan Kaito. Diusapnya keringat yang terpeta jelas di pelipisnya. Heh, dia bahkan tidak menyangka dia akan setakut ini.

Dia terkejut ketika sebuah tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan, terulur di hadapannya. Dia mendongak, dan mendapati cowok misterius itu sedang berdiri di sana. Membelakangi matahari. Mengulurkan tangan padanya seolah ingin membantunya berdiri.

Mungkin kalau cewek yang berada di posisinya sekarang, cewek itu bakal histeris dan gelundungan karena tidak tahan dengan pesona yang dikuarkan oleh cowok misterius itu. Rambut ungunya yang diikat tinggi terlihat berantakan, mata biru itu terlihat memandang tajam, dan yang paling menghebohkan mungkin, cowok itu memperlakukan baju kemeja cokelat miliknya hanya sebagai jubah dan akan membuat cowok itu menjadi setengah telanjang tanpanya.

OKE STOP. Saya yang malah gak tahan!

Sambil menyambut uluran tangan cowok itu dan ditarik olehnya, Kaito mendesis, "Kau sengaja ingin membutakan mataku dengan berdiri membelakangi matahari seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau buta, aku tidak akan mau membawamu."

"Ohh, jadi sekarang kau benar-benar mau menerimaku?"

"Kau pikir?"

Kaito tersenyum ketika dia sudah sejajar dengan cowok itu. "Terima kasih. Maaf, kelakuanku sangat kekanakkan tadi."

Cowok itu tidak segera menjawab. Dia membawa kepalan tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam _handgun_ ke bawah hidungnya, terlihat berpikir. Sementara mata iris birunya memperhatikan Kaito. "Aku rasa aku akan memakluminya. Rambut dan wajahmu saja sudah terlihat bocah sekali."

Kaito menghela napas keras-keras.

"Oke, lupakan."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kaito tetap berada di posisi mengikuti, sedangkan cowok itu memimpin. Baru beberapa langkah, Kaito teringat sesuatu. "Oh, kau belum menjawabku."

"Menjawab apa?" Cowok itu menoleh pada Kaito.

"Siapa namamu?"

Lagi-lagi cowok itu tidak langsung menjawab. Terdapat jeda sebentar pada saat itu. Karena cowok itu sedang berjalan di depannya, Kaito tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Lalu cowok itu akhirnya terdengar menjawabnya, "Kau segitunya ingin tahu namaku?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku bisa memanggil namamu, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu?"

"O-oh, iya! Maaf, aku lupa!" Kaito meringis. "Namaku Kaito."

"Kaito ya..." Cowok misterius itu berbalik dan melempar senyuman menyeringai. "Panggil saja aku Gack."

"G-Gack?!" Namanya saja mirip sekali dengan nama Gakupo... Kaito jadi tidak percaya dengan orang ini. "Namamu mirip dengan nama temanku."

"Oh, yang kau panggil tadi itu ya? Apa dia memang semirip itu denganku?"

"Setidaknya dari semua yang aku lihat darimu selama ini, kalian sangat mirip." Tapi tunggu dulu. Kaito bahkan baru teringat, dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa terdampar di tempat ini.

Di manakah dia sekarang? Kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua di sini?

Tapi cowok bernama Gack itu hanya meng- _oh_ tanpa adanya pertanyaan lebih lanjut, dan dengan tatapan mengarah ke depan.

"Kita sekarang ada di mana?"

"Hutan Mumbahumbojajalokafisasauttadebhi."

" _Di mana_?"

Kaito mengulang pertanyaannya kembali, kali ini dengan penekanan. Dia yakin Gack pasti paham apa maksudnya. Dia ingin penjelasan lebih dari itu.

"... aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Aku sama sepertimu tadi, bertemu dengan makhluk mumba-mumba dan kebetulan aku menemukan _handgun_ di dekatku, jadi dengan itu aku langsung menembak mereka semua dan anehnya aku seperti tahu di mana titik kelemahan mereka."

"M-makhluk mumba-mumba?"

"Aku menamainya begitu karena aku tidak tahu apa namanya."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau nama hutan ini Mumbahum... blablabla!" Kaito muak dengan namanya yang ribet dan gaje itu.

"Aku yang menamainya. Aku bahkan terkejut kau percaya begitu saja."

"Kau bahkan ingat persis apa namanya!"

"Benarkah? Kau sendiri juga ingat."

Cowok ini benar-benar ngeselin.

"Baiklah, apa kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Kaito memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Daripada bikin dia semakin emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar? Siapa tahu kita menemukan orang lain."

Gack hanya mengangguk satu kali.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan sebuah pohon yang terlihat paling besar dibandingkan pohon sekitarnya. Kaito langsung berpikiran bahwa ini adalah pusat dari hutan ini.

"Oh, lihat. Apa yang baru saja kutemukan ini."

Gack mengangkat sesuatu dari atas tanah. Kaito mendapati benda itu berkilauan di tengah cahaya yang menembus celah dedaunan pohon. Sebuah pedang.

"Kau cocok memakai ini. Ambillah."

Gack melempar pedang panjang itu ke arah Kaito dengan posisi gagang di bawah. Hal itu membuat Kaito panik setengah hidup.

"Kau melemparnya seolah ini tidak berbahaya!"

Gack tidak merespons. Entah dia mendengar atau tidak, Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kau ini."

Pada akhirnya, Kaito mencoba memerhatikan pedang itu. Hanya pedang biasa, tapi cukup membuat Kaito takjub karena seumur-umur hanya kali ini dia melihat pedang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan memegangnya.

Dia bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa membunuh apapun dengan pedang ini. Tapi dia rasa, kalau dia menghadapinya secara langsung, dia akan tahu caranya.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

Baru sebentar mereka berjalan, mereka bertemu dengan makhluk yang Gack panggil dengan mumba-mumba itu lagi. Kali ini, mereka berjumlah tiga.

"Kau hadapi dua paling kiri. Aku urus yang satunya."

"K-kenapa aku jadi dua—!"

"Mereka datang!"

Gack berguling ke arah kanan, sedangkan Kaito hanya bisa berlari cepat ke arah kiri. Kali ini mereka berdua terpisah, tapi masih dalam jarak yang tidak jauh. Seolah tahu apa strategi Gack tadi, dua di antaranya menghadapi Kaito, sedangkan satunya lagi berada di hadapan Gack. Sepakat untuk mulai menyiksa Kaito. Bwahahah...

Diam-diam Kaito mendecih. Dia baru saja memegang pedang ini untuk pertama kalinya, dan dia sudah harus menghadapi dua makhluk sekaligus?! Ini konyol.

Oke, Kaito. _Tatakae_!

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Kaito mengangkat pedangnya dan melangkah maju—berusaha menebas makhluk itu. Tapi dia meleset. Yang ada malah salah satu makhluk itu berhasil melukai kaki kiri cowok berambut biru itu.

Kakinya langsung terasa seperti terbakar dalam bara api.

"Kh—!"

Kaito mulai tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Dia hanya tahu dia mengayunkan pedang itu ke sana-kemari, dan tahu-tahu saja kedua makhluk itu sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

Tangannya segera melemas dan melepaskan pedang. Dia sendiri jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. Untung saja dia sedang berada di bawah rindangnya pohon, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyeret pantatnya untuk mencari naungan.

"Oh, hei! Kaito!"

Sepertinya Gack juga sudah selesai membereskan sisanya. Dia segera menghampiri Kaito yang tidak henti-hentinya meringis sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau terluka?"

"Egh, sedikit. Di sini." Kaito menunjuk betis kirinya, di mana luka sabetan panjang tertoreh di sana. Warna merah memenuhi bahan kain celana di sekitar luka itu.

Ukh. Kaito membenci bau darahnya sendiri.

Gack mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi panik, sedang berpikir keras. Lalu dia mencari-cari sesuatu di antara semak-semak di samping mereka, dan menemukan selembar daun. "Usapkan di lukamu itu!"

"K-kenapa?!"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja aku!"

Kaito yang sama kesalnya dengan Gack—kesal karena dia sudah menjadi tidak berguna tepat ketika dia berpikir dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan pedangnya itu, hanya mendecih dan merebut daun itu darinya. Dia mengusapkannya pada luka yang dideritanya, mencoba menghapus darah di sana. Dia mendesis, menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Balutlah dengan ini!"

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada perban yang Gack sodorkan padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya perban—"

"Sudahlah! Nanti saja kau bertanya!"

Kaito menatap Gack sebentar. Sepertinya luka yang diciptakan oleh makhluk mumba-mumba itu akan menimbulkan infeksi yang mengerikan pada dirinya, makanya dia dipaksa menghadapi Gack yang sedang super panik. Jadi sambil meyakinkan diri untuk tenang, Kaito menuruti semua yang dikatakan cowok misterius itu.

"Aku ingat aku menemukan air terjun di dekat sini tadi. Ayo kita ke sana."

Sambil meraih pedangnya, Kaito perlahan mencoba berdiri. Sial, kaki kirinya malah kebas! Dia tidak akan bisa bergerak ke mana-mana tanpa menyeret kakinya.

"Kenapa lagi kau?" Masih kesal, Gack mendesis pelan.

"Kakiku... kebas." Kaito akhirnya bisa berdiri, tapi dia harus menjadikan batang pohon di sampingnya sebagai pegangan.

Cowok berambut ungu itu memandangi kaki Kaito yang sudah diikat dengan perban di bagian betisnya. "Itu memang efeknya. Tapi hanya sementara. Aku yakin setelah beberapa menit kau beristirahat, kebasnya akan hilang."

Kaito tidak menyahut. Dia terus-terusan meringis sambil memperhatikan kaki kirinya. Baru saja dia berpikir bisa mengurangi beban mereka, sekarang malah dia yang jadi beban.

"Maaf."

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Aku jadi tidak berguna lagi."

Gack mendengus keras-keras. " _Tidak berguna_ dan _pengecut_ itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, asalkan kau tahu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Apakah itu adalah caranya menghibur seseorang?

"Maksudku—" Lalu tiba-tiba semak-semak di belakang Kaito bergerak-gerak lagi. Kaito segera mengenalinya sebagai tanda-tanda kemunculan makhluk mumba-mumba itu. Dan benar ternyata. Mereka mulai keluar satu per satu dari dalam sana, dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Kaito merutuk pelan. Tangannya yang menggenggam pedang pun mengepal. Menghadapi dua biji makhluk tadi saja, dia mendapat luka sabetan di kaki. Apalagi sebanyak ini?!

"Kalau sebanyak ini, tidak mungkin bisa dibereskan semudah itu." Gack memandangi sekelilingnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Dia pun melempar tatapan ke suatu arah, dan menyeringai miring.

"Kaito, kau bisa berlari?!"

" _Figures_."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berlari, biar aku yang membawamu."

Gack meraih lengan Kaito.

Kaito memelototi tangan Gack.

Oh, tidak.

JANGAN BILANG GACK INGIN MENGGENDONGNYA—

"HOOOIII SIALLAAAAN LEPASKAN KAKIKUUUU!"

Di luar ekspektasi para penggemar, Gack sepertinya lebih senang membantu Kaito sambil menyiksanya... dengan cara menyeret kaki kanannya yang tidak terluka.

Dasar Gack tidak berperike-Kaito-an!

"HEEEIIIII KAU DENGAR, TIDAAAKKKSLDKJSEWEPAIOWE?!"

Jadi sambil diiringi jeritan Kaito yang diseret seenaknya dan tidak dipedulikan oleh Gack, mereka pun melarikan diri dari kawanan makhluk mumba-mumba yang sepertinya tidak mengikuti mereka saking syoknya dengan keputusan sepihak Gack tersebut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"KAU GILA, BRENGSEK?!"

Begitu tiba di air terjun yang Gack maksud, ternyata Kaito masih punya kekuatan untuk memaki-maki cowok itu.

Gack pun menjatuhkan kaki kanan Kaito seenak perutnya.

"Pelan-pelan, kenapa sih?!"

"Psh. Masih untung aku mau membawamu bersamaku. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Dan lagi, aku harus melindungimu di saat yang bersamaan."

"A-aku tidak bilang aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!"

"Beh. Kau yang sehat walafiat saja tidak bisa melindungi kaki kirimu sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak tega—tadi saja kalau kau tidak begitu keras kepala ingin mengikutiku, mungkin aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu. Hanya saja," Gack memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang tampak sekali perasaan tersinggungnya, "aku yakin aku akan menyesalinya nanti kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu."

Kaito akhirnya tidak menjawab lagi. Dia menunduk dan mendecih diam-diam. Dia paham apa maksud Gack. Dia yakin meskipun Gack tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara langsung, cowok itu mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, di tempat ini hanya Kaito yang bisa dia ajak bicara selayaknya manusia biasa.

"Sudahlah. Kau jadi membuatku berbicara macam-macam. Periksa sana lukamu di dekat air terjun situ. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kaito bertanya pelan, capek setelah berteriak-teriak tadi. Tapi suaranya tenggelam dalam suara air terjun, jadi Gack berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menyadari pertanyaan Kaito tersebut.

Cowok berambut biru itu pun menghela napas. Dia capek. Dia frustasi. Dia bingung terdampar di dunia manakah dia saat ini. Kenapa makhluk-makhluk seperti itu bisa ada di dunia ini? Dan kenapa Kaito harus terluka di saat seperti ini?

Dengan sedikit terseret, dia mendekati tepian air terjun. Untung saja tidak ada bebatuan terjal yang biasa menghiasi kolam air terjun, jadi Kaito tidak perlu sangat berhati-hati—yah, masih harus berhati-hati, dia tidak mau tiba-tiba terpeleset saat ingin mengambil air dari kolam tersebut.

Kaito mendudukkan diri dan menaruh pedang di sampingnya. Dia memeriksa perban yang diikatnya pada betis kirinya. Dia tidak paham dari mana dia mendapat pengetahuan untuk mengikatnya serapi ini. Tapi dia bisa melihat darah memenuhi perban putih itu, di bagian lukanya. Ini pasti gara-gara Gack terlalu bersemangat menyeretnya tadi!

Sepertinya dia harus menggantinya lagi.

Dia mengambil gulungan perban dari balik bajunya. Dia tidak paham bagaimana dia bisa memotong perban itu hanya dengan menarik-nariknya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia membuka ikatan perban pada betisnya, membersihkan lukanya dengan air dari kolam air terjun, dan membalutnya kembali dengan perban baru.

Tidak terasa, hari sudah malam ketika dia menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya.

"Gack mana ya?" Kaito bergumam pelan. Dari tadi, dia tidak mendapati batang-hidung cowok sableng itu. Jangan bilang dia meninggalkan Kaito begitu saja di sini.

Dia menggerakkan pelan kaki kirinya. Sudah tidak kebas, tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal ketika dia menggerakkanya. Kaito mencoba berdiri, dan berjalan mencari tempat yang rindang dengan langkah terseok-seok.

Kaito duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon bulan.

Dan Kaito mulai gelisah tanpa kehadiran Gack di sampingnya. Kaito merasa sama sekali tidak berguna, dan kalau dia bertemu lagi dengan makhluk mumba-mumba itu dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia tidak tahu apa bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Lalu tahu-tahu saja ketika dia menyadarinya, dua ekor makhluk mumba-mumba sudah berada dalam perjalanannya mengarah Kaito.

Kaito melotot.

"OH _SHIT_!"

Kaito mulai _jejeritan_ ketika salah satu di antaranya sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Meskipun ketakutan dan kepanikan memenuhi dirinya, Kaito menggenggam erat pedangnya. Posisinya sudah setengah berdiri, dan seketika dia lupa dengan luka kaki kirinya.

"KAU SENGAJA INGIN MENYIKSAKU, _AUTHOR_?!"

Sambil memaki-maki, dia berdiri dan mengayunkan pedangnya saat salah satu makhluk mumba-mumba melompat ke arahnya. Ayunannya membuahkan hasil, meski Kaito kebablasan dan malah membuatnya terjatuh kembali. Makhluk tadi pun lenyap ke udara. Tapi masih ada satu lagi yang harus dia bereskan.

Kali ini, ukurannya agak besar dibandingkan makhluk mumba-mumba yang pernah dia temui. Tapi Kaito berhasil mengatasi rasa takutnya dan menikamkan pedang miliknya dengan kedua tangan pada makhluk yang juga melompat ingin menerjangnya itu. Tertanam dalam pedangnya, makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara mengerikan yang membuat Kaito merinding. Matanya yang masih melebar memperhatikan baik-baik makhluk itu sebelum lenyap menjadi angin.

Kaito masih menggenggam erat pedangnya yang teracung ke udara pada saat itu.

Gambaran makhluk itu masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Makhluk itu tidak memiliki apapun melainkan mata merahnya yang menyala-nyala di wajah. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya hanya terlihat seperti bayangan hitam pekat. Suara yang dihasilkannya tadi... seperti suara lengkingan anjing yang kesakitan.

Kaito merasa seluruh dunianya seperti berputar begitu lambat.

Dari kejauhan, Kaito pun mendengar suara letusan peluru yang beruntun. Dia tersadar dan menurunkan pedangnya. Dia mencurigainya berasal dari Gack yang entah berada di mana sekarang. Tidak lama setelahnya, seseorang berlari dan akhirnya Gack terlihat dalam pandangannya.

Banyak sekali makhluk mumba-mumba yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA, _BUDDIES_!"

"GACK! SEDANG APA KAU!" Kaito meneriaki Gack. Dia mencoba berdiri lagi. "DAN SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA KAU NYENGIR LEBAR SEOLAH KAU SUDAH JADI GILA GARA-GARA—"

"Psh, sudahlah! Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" Gack segera memotong makian Kaito dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mengisi selongsong peluru _handgun_ -nya dengan suara nyaring. "Sepertinya kau sudah membereskan beberapa di antaranya tadi, huh?"

Makhluk-makhluk itu mulai memenuhi tanah di sekitar air terjun. Seperti dugaan Kaito, jumlah mereka sangat, sangat, banyak. Mereka berdua dikepung dan terpojokkan ke dinding air terjun.

"Hanya dua, lebih tepatnya," sahut Kaito menggeretakkan jari-jari kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam pedang. Kalau keadaannya sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan selain ikut bertarung bersama Gack.

Persetan dengan luka di kaki kiri. Lebih baik kehilangan satu kaki daripada kehilangan seluruh tubuhnya.

Persetan juga dengan rasa takut yang masih dirasakannya sekarang. Justru rasa takut itu yang seolah membakar semangatnya. Dia siap _jejeritan_ lagi.

"Tanganmu gemetaran, pengecut," ledek Gack dengan suara pelan.

"A-aku berusaha membantumu, bodoh!"

"Baiklah. Kau bukan pengecut lagi, sekarang. Kau petarung. Mari kita bereskan mereka semua, kawan."

Kaito ikut tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya Gack meneriakkan seruan perang ala _main_ _character_ di _game_ _action_. Dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam lautan makhluk mumba-mumba, ditonton oleh bulan yang tampak besar di angkasa sana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Suara aliran air terjun yang menggebu-gebu seakan menenangkan situasi yang sempat memanas akibat tebasan pedang dan letusan peluru yang bersahutan, dan juga lengkingan makhluk mumba-mumba yang lenyap ke udara.

Kaito menjatuhkan diri dan berbaring di atas rerumputan. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat dekat dengan pinggir kolam air terjun, tapi dia tidak peduli jika seandainya dia terjatuh ke dalam sana dan hanyut. Untuk pertama kalinya selain pertandingan olahraga di sekolahnya, dia merasa secapek ini. Berapa jumlah makhluk yang mereka hadapi tadi, tidak terhitung lagi olehnya saking banyaknya.

Gack terlihat membersihkan _handgun_ miliknya dengan kain basah yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Dia sedang duduk di dekat Kaito.

Kaito melirik sekilas pada cowok yang kini sudah melepas kemejanya itu dari bahunya. Membuatnya kini benar-benar bertelanjang dada. Lagi-lagi kalau cewek yang berada di posisinya sekarang, mungkin yang dia lakukan bukan hanya gelundungan. Melainkan jungkir-balik dan salto.

Cowok berambut biru itu masih berada dalam posisi berbaring ketika dia membuka pembicaraan dengan Gack.

"Hei, Gack."

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku bertanya tentang beberapa hal sekarang, apa kau akan menjawab?"

"Tergantung pada pertanyaannya."

Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa, pembicaraan mereka ini akan membawa perasaan melankolis bagi mereka berdua... atau setidaknya, bagi dirinya. "Kau tadi ke mana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku tadi."

"Psh. Ayolah. Kau masih sakit hati karena aku bersikap kasar padamu di awal cerita tadi?"

"Sedikit sih."

Gack hanya bersikap tak acuh.

"Gack."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa kita bisa ada di sini sekarang?"

"Maksudmu di dunia ini?"

"Bukan—maksudku, kenapa kita bisa berakhir berdua di air terjun ini, bertarung bersama melenyapkan makhluk mumba-mumba, dan yah, hal-hal sejenis itu."

"Plis, jangan membuat kita terkesan seperti homo."

"Aku rasa alasannya karena... kau sudah memercayaiku sekarang." Tanpa memedulikan sarkasme Gack barusan, Kaito tetap melanjutkan ocehannya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "Di awal kita bertemu tadi, kau bilang kau tidak percaya padaku, 'kan? Sekarang kau bahkan membiarkanku tetap bersamamu."

"Itu karena tidak ada yang ingin kusesali... sejak masih terbangun."

"A-apa? Terbangun?"

"Kaito. Apa kau sadar akan suatu hal?" Kali ini Gack berhenti membersihkan _handgun_ miliknya. Dia menaruh benda itu di atas tanah, dan menoleh untuk memandangi Kaito secara langsung. "Aku rasa dunia ini tidak normal."

" _Yeah_ , tidak normal karena ada makhluk mumba-mumba tidak jelas itu."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Gack memutar mata. "Kau masih membawa perban yang kuberikan padamu tadi?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Aku yakin aku tidak membawanya bersamaku, tapi tahu-tahu saja ada di dalam kantong kemejaku. Lalu, _handgun_ ini kudapatkan begitu saja di atas tanah, begitu juga dengan pedang milikmu itu. Tidak ada kebetulan yang begitu kebetulan seperti itu."

"Aku masih tidak paham apa maksudmu."

Gack mendengus keras-keras. "Jadi singkatnya, aku merasa kita sekarang berada di dunia mimpi."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Bahkan tidak ada domba terbang atau kuali pelangi dari tadi?"

"Kau ngomong apa sih?"

Bunyi jangkrik menemani sementara mereka terdiam.

"Bulannya besar sekali ya," gumam Kaito memperhatikan langit. "Seperti akan menabrak bumi."

"Kaito."

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Maaf."

"K-kenapa?" Kaito terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia berada di sini, cowok itu mengucapkan kata itu.

" _Yeah_ , maaf... untuk semuanya. Terutama untuk masalah nama."

Kaito menatap cowok itu dengan bingung.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau itu sebenarnya... memang Gakupo?"

Cowok itu tidak menjawab. Jadi Kaito menyimpulkan sikapnya tersebut sebagai _iya_.

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu sebentar." Gack alias Gakupo mulai terlihat gelisah. "Aku tidak peduli ini sungguhan mimpi atau bukan, tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu. Karena ini dan itu—yah, aku rasa kau sudah tahu, bukan? Sikapku padamu dari tadi.

"Dan aku pikir alasan kenapa kita jadi berakhir berdua saja di sini adalah karena... aku menyesali sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengambil kupon makan siangmu di sekolah tadi siang. Kau kehilangan kupon, kau ingat? Lalu kau heboh sendiri, kau bilang kau sudah kehabisan uang, jadi kau akhirnya tidak makan apa-apa siang itu. Aku pikir itu kuponku yang juga sama-sama hilang, tapi ternyata kuponku yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kantong celanaku."

Kaito terdiam. Masih belum paham dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan panjang-lebar oleh cowok itu.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau sudah pulang. Aku sempat berpikir mau mendatangi rumahmu, tapi harinya hujan lebat. Lalu aku berencana ingin mengganti-ruginya besok saja."

"Kupon... makan siang?" Kaito bergumam sangat pelan, hampir tanpa suara. Gakupo tidak mendengarnya jadi dia meneruskan celotehannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan segitu menyesalnya sampai terbawa mimpi—dan menyeretmu ke sini. Jadi... aku minta maaf. Akan kuganti kuponmu besok—itupun kalau kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku masih belum paham."

Dengan emosi, Gakupo setengah menyeret badannya sendiri ke arah Kaito dan memegang kedua bahu cowok berambut biru itu.

Suasana menegang kembali.

"Kita terjebak di sini karena aku menyesal sudah mengambil kupon makan siangmu jadi maafkan aku, Kaito."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa jeda, Gakupo pun terdiam. Kedua tangannya masih berada di posisi yang tidak berubah dari tadi. Sementara itu, Kaito sendiri hanya cengo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hah?"

Ketika tersadar, tahu-tahu Kaito sudah kembali berada di kamar tidurnya. Rumahnya. Dunianya.

Dia terbangun dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Dia benar-benar kembali normal. Ada selimutnya, ada meja bupet, ada lemari, ada lampu tidur, ada lampu langit-langit, ada meja komputer, ada tumpukan komik yang tidak tersusun rapi, dan lainnya. Semuanya berada di tempat semestinya.

Termasuk dirinya.

Secara insting, Kaito segera mencari _handphone_ miliknya. Oh, sial. Oh, tidak. Dia terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia bisa tepat waktu... sedikit agak terlambat kalau saja bukan karena dia hampir terpeleset di pinggir got tadi.

Lalu pada saat istirahat siang, Kaito bertemu dengan Gakupo.

"Oi, Gakupo!"

Dan seperti ada efek anime, Gakupo pun terkejut setengah hidup.

"Oh, hei... Kaito."

Sejujurnya, Kaito sama bingungnya dengan Gakupo, apa yang harus mereka bicarakan setelah mereka mengalami mimpi luar biasa yang sama tadi malam. Dilihat dari ekspresinya yang cemas-cemas takut, Kaito yakin Gakupo benar-benar memimpikan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah." Kaito memutuskan mengambil inisiatif. "Tadi malam itu... seru ya."

Oke, Kaito. Bagus sekali.

"Uhh, iya. Aku merasa seperti main GA."

"GA?"

"Guardian Angel."

Oh.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau tidak membahasnya, aku tidak akan ingat kalau aku kehilangan kupon makan siangku kemarin." Kaito kembali ke topik semula.

"Hahaha, masalah kupon itu..." Gakupo menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Mumpung aku ingat."

Sejujurnya, Kaito sendiri sudah tidak terlalu marah masalah itu. Tapi ayolah! Rezeki mau ditolak? "Haha, baiklah. Terserah kau."

Mereka berjalan ke kantin.

" _By the way_ , kenapa kau tidak bilang saja namamu yang sebenarnya dari awal?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, tidak seru, 'kan? Dan juga, kau akan menjadi super pemalas dan manja begitu tahu aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau membuatku terdengar sangat buruk."

Setidaknya, setelah menjalani petualangan itu, mereka berdua kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa dan mengingat mimpi itu sebagai mimpi yang sangat... seru?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END.**

 **Pesan moral: Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** AAAAAAAAAA OKAY.

Jadi fanfic sialan ini diciptakan semata-mata karena saya selaku _author_ sudah merasa muak dengan dunia ini. /heh/ Susah emang kalo aslinya udah fujo, terus bikin fanfic tentang OTP-nya tapi bukan tentang homo. /thor

Perihal judul, ada yang pernah mendengar lagunya? Kalo belum, kalian harus dengar, wahai para GakuKai _shipper_! Itu memang bukan lagu tentang _romance_ , tapi GAKUPO SAMA KAITO. MEREKA KEREN SEKALI DI SANA. ASTAGA. _I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN_. Sayang aja, lagunya gak terlalu dinotis karena maya (sang _producer_ ) gak setenar _producer_ Vocaloid lainnya. :v Tapi beneran, kalian gak bakal nyesel mendengarkan lagunya. XD

Dan PEDULI AMAT SOAL BULAN PUASA. Di _warning_ sudah saya jelasin sejelas mungkin, apa aja yang mungkin bisa bikin mulas /wat. Btw, selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankan! Semoga kalian tetap tahan setelah membaca ini. ww

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

13062017\. RSLV. YV


End file.
